


Saudade

by HBOWarrior



Category: Bloqués (Web Series), Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Sex, Feel-good, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, Summer Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Saudade (n.f) : Sentiment mélancolique mêlé de rêverie et d'un désir de bonheur imprécis.





	Saudade

Été 2016, Caldarello – Corse.

Il est vingt-trois heures passées lorsque Guillaume pousse un soupir agacé et écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier en verre posé sur la table du salon. Il essuie d'un revers de main une goutte de sueur qui chemine sur sa tempe et envoie un regard assassin au ventilateur de plafond qui est tombé en panne le jour de leur arrivée dans la villa qu'il loue avec ses potes.

Une vieille bicoque... spacieuse, mais sans climatisation. Ils auraient pu séjourner à Bastia dans une superbe baraque tout équipée au bord de l'eau, mais c'est sans compter la ténacité d'Aurélien, qui a insisté pour louer un truc perdu dans le maquis tellement au sud de l'île qu'on peut voir la Sardaigne au large si on s'installe sur le toit de la maison.

Gringe quitte la table, délaissant le bouquin qu'il n'arrive pas à lire tellement il a chaud, et se traîne péniblement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'a pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour distinguer dans la pénombre son meilleur ami, assis à même le sol, la tête dans le réfrigérateur grand ouvert. 

 

— Oh, salut Gringe. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

 

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le frigo ?

 

Pour toute réponse, Orel hausse les épaules comme si c'était évident et lui tend une bière. Gringe l'accepte et s'assied à ses côtés, poussant un petit soupir d'aise lorsqu'une vague de froid vient caresser son visage. 

 

— Je croyais que t'étais parti avec les autres au Marina Bar, déclare-t-il en faisant sauter la languette de sa canette.

 

— Nan. Bonifacio, c'est surfait. Et puis si c'est pour faire la fête sans toi, c'est pas la peine.

 

Orel esquisse un petit sourire indéchiffrable. Les battements du cœur de Guillaume s'accélèrent un peu. Est-ce que les joues d'Orel sont rouges seulement à cause de la chaleur ?

 

— Ouais enfin, j'sais que tu peux pas te passer de moi, mais quand même..., le taquine-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude joueur.

 

— Je voulais pas te laisser tout seul, répond Aurélien. 

 

Sa voix est empreinte de la douceur d'une déclaration intime. 

 

— Mais je voulais pas non plus être relou, donc j't'ai pas dit que je restais ici... Pour pas... t'embêter, quoi. T'avais l'air de vouloir rester tranquille.

 

Guillaume observe son meilleur ami, qui, lui, a baissé les yeux sur sa bière et en gratte machinalement l'étiquette avec son pouce. Le plus vieux ne saurait dire à quel moment c'est devenu étrange entre eux. Il y a ce mélange de retenue et de tension qui les enveloppe comme un cocon bienveillant... Et c'est peut-être – certainement – là depuis toujours. Gringe ne sait pas si la chaleur de l'Ile de Beauté accentue les contours de ce quelque chose entre eux qui prend une forme plus distincte avec le temps ; ceinte de volutes de tendresse et de mélancolie. Une saudade à la fois fragile et parfaite qui habille leur amitié si particulière.

 

— C'est... Merci, Orel. J'apprécie.

 

Le susnommé tourne la tête vers lui et son sourire s'élargit. La lumière du salon qui les éclaire à peine se reflète un instant dans ses yeux brillants. Gringe veut écarter une mèche rebelle de son front ; caresser sa joue. Il ne le fait pas.

 

— Et si on allait piquer une tête à Pentaniella ? offre Orel au bout d'un moment. À cette heure-ci, y'a plus personne sur la plage. Déjà, qu'y'a vraiment pas grand monde dans le coin... 

 

— T'es en train de me proposer un bain de minuit ?

 

— Hm, ça s'pourrait bien !

 

Guillaume sourit en secouant la tête. Il se lève, tend une main à Orel pour l'aider à en faire de même, ne caresse pas le dos de sa main avec ses doigts... enfin, juste un peu.

La plage de Pentaniella est à cinq minutes en voiture de la maison, elle n'est pas grande et un peu isolée, cachée par une vaste pinède qui sent bon l'été, et des salins qui rendent son accès difficile. Le ciel est clair, cette nuit-là. C'est la pleine lune.

Un silence apaisant règne entre Guillaume et Aurélien, qui traversent la pinède et débouchent sur la plage. Il n'y a que les grillons qui accompagnent leurs pas étouffés dans le sable blanc, et la lune qui les éclaire. Ils marchent côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlent constamment, comme pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Gringe a envie de glisser ses doigts entre ceux d'Orel. Il ne le fait pas non plus.

Les vagues paresseuses de l'eau iodée viennent s'ajouter au chant des insectes nocturnes. Guillaume a l'impression que le temps n'existe pas, ici. Il se sent bien. 

 

— Merde, souffle tout à coup Orel en se tournant vers lui. On est partis un peu à l'arrache, on a tout oublié. 

 

— Oublié quoi ?

 

— Bah déjà nos serviettes. Et puis nos maillots. 

 

Gringe étouffe un rire et caresse machinalement sa barbe d'une main, l'air pensif.

 

— J'croyais que tu voulais qu'on fasse un bain de minuit.

 

— Ouais.

 

— Et t'es au courant qu'un vrai bain de minuit, ça se fait à poil ?

 

Orel ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais, une seconde plus tard, l'information fait son chemin et ses joues se teintent légèrement. 

 

— Ah. Ouais, pas con. 

 

Gringe s'approche doucement de lui. Sa main est tout juste tendue vers lui dans un geste est avorté. Il se retient de le toucher ; Orel ne le remarque pas. Ou n'a pas envie de le remarquer.

 

— Si... euh... Si ça te tente pas, on peut juste se balader le long de la plage. Il fera toujours plus frais que si on reste enfermés dans la maison.

 

Orel plante son regard dans le sien. Il semble réfléchir, même si sa décision était prise avant même de fouler le sable de Pentaniella. Sans lâcher Gringe des yeux, il remonte lentement son t-shirt sur son torse et le passe par-dessus sa tête, le laissant choir à ses pieds. 

Gringe est une seconde hypnotisé par ses gestes lents et un brin aguicheurs. Est-ce qu'Orel en a conscience ? Peut-être. 

Alors que le plus jeune défait le nœud qui retient son short, Gringe détourne le regard et s'attèle à se déshabiller lui aussi. Ils se sont vus à poil un bon millier de fois, mais ce soir, il sent que c'est différent.

Il aimerait faire une blague, sortir une connerie pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère soudain lourde et électrique, mais les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. 

 

— Le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée !

 

L'éclat de voix d'Orel tire Gringe de ses pensées. Il n'a même pas le temps de réagir, une forme mouvante passe à toute vitesse devant lui et s'élance vers la mer. Il lève les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude enfantine d'Aurélien, qui le fait pourtant rire. Il espère qu'il ne changera jamais.

L'eau est à peine plus fraîche que la touffeur de cette nuit caniculaire. Pourtant, la sensation est exquise. Gringe soupire de contentement en sentant son corps se détendre. Il fait quelques brasses pour s'éloigner du bord et rejoindre Orel. Nager nu est quelque chose d'incroyablement... libérateur. Il ajoute cette activité à sa liste mentale de « trucs géniaux dont personne ou presque ne peut se passer », entre monter sur scène et faire l'amour. 

Il remarque qu'Orel est occupé à regarder quelque chose au large, sourcils froncés. Gringe nage jusqu'à lui en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, un petit sourire taquin fendant son visage. Il plonge dans l'eau et tend une main jusqu'à attraper la cheville d'Orel, qui réagit comme s'il venait de se prendre un mur. Gringe remonte à la surface et rit à gorge déployée en voyant le regard paniqué d'Orel, une main sur son cœur. 

 

— Bâtard ! J'ai cru que c'était un requin ! s'exclame-t-il en l'éclaboussant d'eau de mer.

 

— Y'a pas de requins aussi près de la côte, Orel, se marre Gringe en lui renvoyant son eau à la figure.

 

— Bien sûr que si ! 

 

— D'accord, si tu veux.

 

— T'es en train de te foutre de ma gueule.

 

— ... Ouais.

 

Orel lui jette un regard vexé et lui saute dessus pour tenter de lui faire boire la tasse. Sauf que là où ils sont, ils ont encore pied. Ça ne les empêche pas de chahuter comme deux mômes insouciants et Gringe se fait la réflexion qu'il n'y a qu'avec Orel qu'il se permet un comportement aussi relâché. Ça aussi, c'est libérateur. Il n'est pas toujours obligé d'être adulte lorsqu'il est avec son meilleur ami. Et mine de rien, c'est plutôt appréciable.

Leurs rires se noient dans les remous de l'eau noire à mesure que leurs gestes perdent en vivacité. Il est déjà trop tard pour s'excuser et s'éloigner quand Gringe se rend compte qu'ils sont presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Orel l'a remarqué.

L'atmosphère change de nouveau entre eux. Un léger frisson remonte le long de son échine et Gringe sait que ce n'est pas parce qu'il commence à avoir froid ; quoiqu'un peu quand même. Le souffle court, il contemple le visage rayonnant de son meilleur ami, éclairé par la lumière à la fois froide et éclatante d'Artémis. Son regard dérive un instant vers ses lèvres. Il passe machinalement sa langue sur les siennes. Elles ont un goût salé. 

Il aimerait savoir quel goût ont celles d'Aurélien. Si elles sont aussi douces et passionnées qu'il se les imagine. Il veut l'embrasser, mais ne le fait pas.

C'est Orel qui l'embrasse.

Juste un contact aussi furtif qu'un éclair, qu'il sent à peine mais qui lui fait l'effet d'une puissante décharge d'électricité. Surpris, leurs regards s'accrochent pendant un instant, comme si chacun réalisait que le point de non-retour venait d'être franchi. Il n'y a plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Plus de faux-semblants. C'est maintenant. 

Ou jamais. 

Guillaume prend le visage d'Orel en coupe et se plaque contre lui alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Le baiser est langoureux et profond, ils prennent le temps de s'apprivoiser par ce contact inédit. Il n'y a aucune lutte de dominance, juste un ballet parfait porté par la mer qui dissimule leurs corps qui s'échauffent. 

Très vite, les mains se perdent sur le corps de l'autre, partent explorer des terres inconnues que leurs yeux connaissent pourtant par cœur. Gringe serait capable de redessiner à l'aveugle toutes les parfaites petites imperfections sur le corps de son meilleur ami, ses petites cicatrices, ses graines de beauté. Tout. 

Et bientôt, il mémorise toutes ses zones érogènes, s'applique à le faire haleter, gémir, puis crier de plaisir. Gringe est fasciné par ce spectacle auditif et visuel et il sait qu'à partir de cet instant, il est foutu. Il vient de sombrer dans l'addiction la plus vicieuse et dévastatrice ; celle de l'amour. Celle qui fait tant de bien et qui fait si mal, celle dont on ne peut plus se passer dès qu'on y goûte et qui nous condamne à une étrange forme de dépendance.

Guillaume n'en a cure. Au bord de l'eau, il fait l'amour à Aurélien qui le surplombe, assis sur ses hanches, le corps roide d'un plaisir ravageur. C'est comme dans un film romantique à la con, sauf que le sable gratte, que l'eau de mer pique et qu'un morceau de bois flotté lui laboure les reins. Mais Gringe s'en contrefiche parce qu'Orel est terrassé par son orgasme et cette vision est tellement belle qu'il pense faire une demande au patrimoine mondial de l'UNESCO afin de la préserver pour toujours ; pour ne jamais oublier la première fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour sur une petite plage isolée du sud de la Corse, un soir d'été, après un bain de minuit.

**Author's Note:**

> OS avec time-line et theme imposés par Dorimiswii sur wattpad !


End file.
